deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jimmy Rex/@comment-26363358-20170430111803
Description Pokémon vs. Mortal Kombat! Two dark rulers with magical abilities who rule a world fight! DescriptionEdit Boomstick: Dark rulers come in all shapes and sizes! Wiz: And these two are some of which, you should NOT mess with. Boomstick: Like Shao Kahn, the Ruler of Outworld Wiz: And Giratina, ruler of the Distortion World. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Shao Kahn Wiz: A long time ago, Shao Kahn was sent by the Elder Gods to be at Outworld, a very odd place. Boomstick: They sent him to be a body guard for some lazy ass dragon! But being the dick he is, he poisoned the dragon's drink, causing him to die. FATALITY! Wiz: Since the Dragon King was killed, Shao Kahn became the new ruler of Outworld. Boomstick: But even though he was originally supposed to be a bodyguard, you shouldn't hold back on Skeletor's cousin! Wiz: Why would you hold back anyway? Boomstick: To save him the humiliation! Wiz: Anyway, Kahn has a plethora of moves up his Outworld sleeve. His main weapon is his Wrath Hammer, which he can smash, throw and even make it appear out of thin air. Boomstick: He can also vomit fireballs and fire green spears at you. And he LOVES to spam these. Wiz: He also can Shoulder Charge, which can go a couple of feet. But if the foe ducks, he's left wide open. Boomstick: Oh, and he's also got an annoying bitch kick as well! Wiz: Shao Kahn is usually held back by the Elder Gods plenty of times. But if he feels like it, he can use some of his dark magic to break free of his barriers. Boomstick: In his unrestricted form, Shao Kahn is a beast! His stats are raised off the charts, and a few of his moves can easily kill his opponent! Wiz: But Shao Kahn isn't a perfect conqueror. He constantly loses to the likes of Liu Kang and Raiden, and loves to taunt his foe during a match. Boomstick: So he's Dan's cousin now! Jesus Christ. Wiz: But if you see this emperor come your way, you're in for a nasty surprise. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn, Conqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory! Giratina Wiz: Giratina was the god of destruction and was planning on destroying the world if it weren't for Arceus's interference. Boomstick: Why do all the legendary Pokémon interfere in everything! Can't a creature get some privacy? Wiz: Yeah, basically. Boomstick: Giratina now rules with an iron fist the Distortion World, where everything's, well, distorted! Wiz: And like every Pokémon, Giratina's got a gigantic moveset we have to go over. Boomstick: Dragon Breath can paralyze his opponent, Scary Face surprises the opponent and Ancient Power soups him up for starters! Wiz: Slash is where he critically slashes his foe, Earth Power shakes the ground, Shadow Claw critically hurts the foe and Shadow Force makes him invisible. Boomstick: Don't worry, we're almost done! Wiz: Hex and Destiny Bond are Giratina's trump cards. Hex does more damage the more battered his foe is, and Destiny Bond kills the foe if Giratina is killed himself. Boomstick: The legendary also has a second form in which he looks like a Kraken mixed with Ronald McDonald. Wiz: But Giratina has been defeated plenty of times, and he can be captured by a Pokeball if he is critically damaged. Boomstick: Even so, Giratina's one scary mofo. Giratina roars his Battle Cry Intermission Shao kahn vs a pokemon Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Giratina is flying through Outworld when suddenly he is hit by Kahn's Wrath Hammer. The Pokémon turns around and sees Kahn point a finger at him. Kahn: You dare trespass my land? I shall destroy you! FIGHT! Giratina flies down at Kahn's location and uses Slash, scratching Kahn. Kahn gets up and throws Energy Spears at Giratina, who is barely affected by them. Kahn then rushes up to Giratina and hits him with Charging Spikes, sending Giratina back. Kahn: You suck! Giratina then uses Earth Power, causing an earthquake in Kahn's arena. Kahn starting flailing around as he is scratched by Shadow Claw and hit with Dragon Breath, paralyzing him. Giratina then soups up his power with Ancient Power and uses Hex, damaging Kahn again. Kahn: That's it, I'm not holding back anymore. Kahn becomes Unrestricted and throws his Wrath Hammer at Giratina, but it goes through him as Giratina used Shadow Force. Kahn: Where'd you go, you punk? Giratina comes behind Kahn and hits him and cuts him in half with the Shadow Claw, killing the Konqueror. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: The losses just never end with Kahn! Wiz: This wasn't very close. Giratina literally stomped Kahn in all categories except maybe experience, but just by a little. Boomstick: Well Kahn had no way to end Giratina first of all, and Kahn's moves weren't that powerful enough to bring him down. I mean, he loses to Liu Kang daily, and Giratina is WAY above Liu! Wiz: Plus, Giratina could literally just end the fight by dragging Kahn to the Distortion World and bending and shaping Kahn's body as he pleases. Boomstick: Looks like Shao just Kahn't get the job done. Wiz: The winner is Giratina